


Brighter than Cold Stars

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo is alone on New Years Eve and finds a reason to celebrate (Prompt was a romance - Celebrate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter than Cold Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rroselavy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/gifts).



**Title: Brighter Than Cold Stars**

**Author:** kansouame

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Goku/Sanzo

**Summary:** Sanzo is alone on New Years Eve and finds a reason to celebrate (Prompt was a romance - Celebrate)

**Disclaimer** Disclaimer: All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use

**Notes**: Beta by the awesome - the amazing - the wonderful and the flailing whymzical. Thank you soooo much ♥

 

Sanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, his reading glasses tilting precariously for a few seconds before he removed them and set them on the desk. He blinked several times to clear his vision. It made him realize just how long he had been hunched over paperwork. Rolling his shoulders, he glanced out the window and was mildly surprised to find that night had fallen and the room was much chillier than when he'd first begun to wade through the bureaucratic crap that kept things running smoothly at the temple.

Sanzo pushed back the chair, rose, and stretched. He grunted softly as his back popped in several places, which relieved some pressure but left him feeling old. _Damn it_ he thought, twisting his neck and grimacing as he tried to loosen up the muscles that had bunched up. Here he was, looking at thirty his next birthday, and already his body sounded like an old man's.

A _tch_ escaped his lips as he pulled out his pack of smokes and placed a cigarette to his lips. Out of habit he cupped his hand around the flame and held it to the tip, igniting the end. He inhaled deeply, waiting for the nicotine rush to hit his brain. Instead, a cough exploded from him. When the coughing fit had subsided, he crushed out the cigarette in disgust. Maybe Hakkai was right and he should be cutting back - quitting was not an option. They could all go fuck themselves if they thought he would quit.

Sanzo shivered a little. So far the winter had been a mild one, but that didn't mean it wasn't chilly in the dry climate of Chang'an. He threw a few more pieces of wood into the fireplace and stirred the coals, watching for a moment as the fire sprang back to life and the air began to feel a bit warmer in the small room. Sanzo's eyes fell on the perfectly made bed in the corner - Goku's bed.

Ignoring the twinge in his gut, Sanzo put his fingers gently on the bed. He hated to admit it but he missed the stupid chimp. Goku had really matured since they had returned from India. Not only had he actually gained some height, but his demeanor was calmer and sometimes Sanzo could swear he saw a glint of ancient wisdom in those golden- eyes. He currently was working with Gojyo running various errands, not only for the temple, but anyone who could pay. They had left two weeks ago on a long run. Hakkai assured him that they would be home before the new year but it didn't look like that was going to happen. Tonight was New Year's Eve and there was still no word.

Sanzo gritted his teeth to keep from sighing and started to reach for his smokes again when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, something between the bed and the wall. He knelt on the bed and reached over. His fingers caught on the loops of a bag and pulled it out, placing it on the bed beside him. The bag was black and made of dense paper, decorated with colorful spots that resembled confetti and some fuzzy sort of material that spelled out the word _Celebrate_ across the front. Bright tissue paper stuffed into the top kept Sanzo from seeing what was inside when he tilted his head over to look, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Fuck it," Sanzo muttered as he pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and reached inside. It was a small bottle of sake. The label showed that it was not some local brew but something imported that looked fairly expensive. He looked into the bag to see if there was something else and pulled out two small sake cups. They were simple and plain but well made. Sanzo's brow furrowed. The gift must have set Goku back a large sum. Unless… unless it was a gift from someone else to…

Sanzo put the bottle and cups back in the bag and stood, his fists clenched. He paced the room, his fingers flexing, wanting the feel of his harisen or - even better – his gun. _There's no fucking way,_ he thought. He wanted Goku back. He wanted Goku home with him, where he could keep an eye on him. The perverted kappa was probably teaching him how to smoke and drink and… and flirt!

He grabbed the bag, scrunching it in his hand, and dropped it heavily on his desk. He pulled out the chair, and sat, glaring at the bag for a few more moments until a small, evil smile teased his lips. He took the bottle and cups from the bag, and then opened the bottle and filled one of the small cups. Saluting no one in particular, he tossed back the rice wine in one gulp. He filled the cup again and growled out, "Kampai."

Sanzo was on his fifth (or was it sixth?) cup when he heard a noise at the door of his room. He was nowhere near drunk, but the warmth spreading through his belly meant he was well on his way.

"Get the fuck out!" he yelled. "Can't you see I am celebrating?" The last few words came out as a low mumble under his breath. He knocked back the sake, trying to ignore how pathetic he must sound.

"Oh!" came a soft noise behind him.

Turning, Sanzo looked up to see Goku standing inside the doorway. He watched Goku's eyes move from him to the half empty sake bottle and back, and wondered if it was a guilty look.

"So, whatcha celebratin', Sanzo?" Goku asked. He held a package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Sanzo snorted. "The quiet, but you fucked that up didn't you?" He poured himself another cup, but before he could reach for it, he found the second cup shoved in front of him. He looked up at Goku, who was watching him expectantly.

Sanzo filled the cup and watched Goku swallow the liquid in one gulp, his adam's apple bobbing with the flex of muscles in his throat. Sanzo tore his eyes away when his lower extremities began to react to the enticing scene.

Goku's smile grew wide. "Wow, that's good! Gojyo told me it was one of the best, but you shouldn't have started without me."

Sanzo turned away, not wanting Goku to see him feeling this unsettled. Goku was old enough to take care of himself, and Sanzo was _NOT_ feeling happy that Goku was back in time to see the New Year begin with him. It was just any other day… like yesterday, and tomorrow, and the day after that.

There was a rustling of paper, and Sanzo felt a hand under his arm, pulling him from the chair. He wobbled slightly and tried to pull away, but firm, sure hands deftly pulled his robes and arm warmers from him, leaving him shivering slightly in only his black silk shirt and jeans. Just as he opened his mouth to bitch, something soft slid over his head. He glared hard at Goku, who was thrusting his arms through the sleeves of a purple, woolen sweater. The moron was smiling like he had won the lottery.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sanzo spit out, his words definitely _not_ slurring. He realized he couldn't reach his fan in the sleeve of his robe, so instead settled for glaring what could only be death rays from his eyes.

"It looks good on you." Goku's smile got impossibly wider.

Sanzo's hand slid along the fine wool. It was soft, and he was already feeling warmer than he had in weeks – two weeks, to be exact. He frowned at Goku. "What are you up to?"

"I want to show you something. " Goku put the sake cups and bottle back in their original bag, along with Sanzo's cigarettes and lighter. He grabbed the bag with one hand and Sanzo's wrist with the other and dragged him out the door.

Sanzo blamed the sake. Otherwise, there was no other way that he would have found himself outside on the roof of the temple, wrapped tightly in a blanket. The night was clear and the stars were bright points of light. He swallowed tightly as a moment of nostalgia passed over him. Those nights spent on the road with the terrible threesome had not been all bad. As a matter of fact, many had been pretty good. Not that he was about to admit that out loud.

Goku slipped under the blanket, letting in a gust of colder air. Sanzo grumbled and shivered until a small cup full of sake was shoved into his hand. He wrapped his hands around it, contemplating the liquid inside, and then nearly dropped it when he felt warm arms wind around him. A hand press him back against Goku's hard chest. Goku held his own cup in his other hand and clinked it against Sanzo's before swallowing down the drink. He watched Sanzo expectantly.

"Don't ya like it?" His voice rumbled in Sanzo's ear, a puff of warm breath that made him tremble slightly.

With an annoyed grunt, Sanzo knocked back the sake. "It's ok," he grumbled. Feeling a bit more pissed off at Goku's chuckle but not enough to move away from his body heat, he once again thought about how Goku had matured. He didn't yammer in Sanzo's ear all the time or drive him crazy with stupid questions. He had managed to find work and a livelihood since they'd returned from that crazy journey. He didn't need Sanzo anymore, yet he was still here. _For now… _

"Gojyo gave you the sake?" He flinched as the words escaped his mouth. It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

"Nah, he just said it was good stuff. I bought it for someone special." Goku's voice was light and Sanzo could tell he was smiling.

"Tch, Moron, why don't you go find yourself a pretty girl?" Sanzo said, repeating something he had said to Goku many times before.

"I'm where I want to be," Goku whispered, saying what he always said in answer to Sanzo's question -no doubt, no hesitation, and with the quiet conviction that only Goku had when he truly meant something.

Sanzo tilted his head back and let Goku's mouth cover his own. He opened his lips slightly, letting Goku's tongue sweep between them. Sanzo's body reacted as it always did, and Goku moaned when he felt Sanzo surrender. He claimed him with his mouth began to gently stroke him through the fabric of his jeans, making Sanzo gasp, and press up into his hand.

"Sanzo, I want you. It's been so long."

"Then take what you want."

Sanzo shut his eyes and let himself drift. Goku's hands slipped under the sweater, touching skin and igniting pulses of electricity that rushed straight to his dick. Before he could even think about how uncomfortable the pressure was in his tight jeans, nimble fingers were at his fly. He gasped into the night air, his eyes on the stars, as Goku began to stroke.

Sanzo wasn't sure if it was the sake, the stars or some other magic that he was unaware of, but he couldn't move. Goku was stroking him tenderly, touching him everywhere. His fingers, lips, and tongue created a maelstrom of pleasure in Sanzo. Somehow Goku managed to remove their clothing within the confines of the blanket, keeping the heat inside.

"Goku," he whispered as he felt strong arms lifting him onto Goku's lap and something pressed against his entrance. He sank down slowly, taking in Goku's cock, a low groan pouring from his throat. Goku was around him, inside him, cocooning him in a world that only contained the two of them and the stars. And then Goku started to move.

Sanzo's breath was coming out in soft pants that puffed out like small clouds in the cold air. Goku was whispering his name softly into his neck, and without warning, the world began to explode around him. Fireballs popped and crackled in the sky, lighting up the night. Sanzo leaned back, cradled in Goku's arms, his eyes open and taking in the flowers blooming in the sky. Goku's hand began to stroke in time with his thrusts. The explosions muffled his cry as he came, Goku still holding him tightly, keeping him earthbound. He felt Goku tense behind him, biting down softly, causing aftershocks to blaze along Sanzo's nerves.

The fireworks continued to light the sky. Sanzo let himself relax against Goku's chest; his head tilted back resting on Goku's shoulder. He watched the sky until the explosions ceased and the night once again grew quiet, with only the stars as pinpoints of light to see by.

"Happy New Year, Sanzo."

"Hn," Sanzo took the cigarette and lighter that Goku was holding out for him and lit up.

"Welcome home, Goku."


End file.
